While the belt configuration of this invention has been designed, in particular for cat flea and tick collars, it is appreciated that this invention is capable of many varied applications and shapes all of which are intended to be comprehended herein.
Although the flea and tick collars are used on a great many animals successfully, there are many cases in which the animals, particularly cats, get hung on a branch while climbing, resulting in death or injury by strangulation. To correct this condition various attempts have been made, such as, securing low strength elastic material in series with the higher strength belt material. This corrective measure is expensive to manufacture since the added material must be fabricated, cut to size, and secured to the belt by rivets, clips, etc. The present invention overcomes these difficulties while still providing for the desired advantages.